Hesitation
by Maakason
Summary: My take on that scene in "The Queen Is Dead" where Hook knocks David out cold. What if David had seen Hook coming and was able to trap him? What if Hook convinced him that he had valuble information on Cora that he'd be willing to trade...for a price (in this version, Snow couldn't hear what Regina and Cora were planning before she went to find David. Slash. Don't like, don't read)


**Disclaimer: Hmmm... probly a good thing that i don't own the rights to this show...**

* * *

"No. I won't do it."

The blonde paced around the room, agitated.

"David,-"

"No, Snow! I'm not going to give him what he wants."

"But you need what I'm going to give you."

The couple looked over as a figure stepped out of the shadowed corner of the only cell in Storybrooke's little sheriff station. They watched as Hook leaned against his metal prison, his good hand grasping at the bars as a smirk made its way onto his handsome face.

"You look pretty happy for someone who's behind bars," David sneered.

The prince tried to ignore the throbbing in his head from when Hook had ambushed him earlier. Luckily, he'd come to just after the pirate had recovered his stolen metal appendage, managing to catch him by surprise and wrestle him into the cell. Killian had been angry at first, letting loose a string of curses, but had eventually calmed down. Once he had however, he'd revealed that he had access to information about Cora's plans; Information that David might want to know about. The prince wasn't stupid. He knew that Hook would sell someone out to save his own skin in an instant, but he also knew that nothing came without a price. With a reluctant sigh, he'd asked the pirate what he wanted in return.

That was when Snow walked in.

David didn't know what was going through the pirate's mind, but the moment Hook saw her, a strange look crossed his face akin to that of a fox that'd just found his prey. But before the prince could get angry about it, he realized that Killian was no longer looking at Snow.

He was looking at David.

"Seeing as you'll be turning me loose soon, I couldn't be happier."

"No."

"David, just do what he wants. It's ok!"

"Snow, there's no guarantee that he's not lying!" David realized that he'd been gradually raising his voice. He said the next part softer. "He might have no idea what Regina and Cora are planning."

"But I'm not lying. And I _do_ know what they're planning." Hook interrupted. "All you have to do is agree to my conditions and I'll tell you everything I know."

At this David turned a shocking shade of red.

_"Never."_

"Charming-" Snow tried once again to reason with her husband.

"No. It was one thing for him to ask us to let him go- I expected him to say that. But..." David trailed off.

The prince didn't say it out loud, but the other two occupants of the room knew what he was thinking about.

_'His second condition...'_

"It would be over in a minute." His wife reassured him.

"I'd rather die."

He looked over at Hook's still smirking mug.

He shook his head, shuddering slightly.

"No. We'll find another way."

"Ahh, but I'm afraid that time is not on your side." Hook teased. "Cora's plan could come to fruition any moment now."

"Shut up Hook." Snow snapped. "David, look at me." she said urgently.

He turned towards her, staring deep into her eyes.

"It'd be different if you didn't have to be here, but he wants you to see it. I won't let him do that to you-"

"I will be okay. Right now we need to know what Cora is planning."

She smiled tightly at him.

"Just do what you have to do. I'll be here for you when it's over."

The former prince's shoulders sagged in defeat. He knew it would have to be done. Slowly, he made his way over to the small desk right across from Hook's tiny prison. He fished through the cluttered drawer until he found what he was looking for. The prince returned to the cell, looking up to see that the pirate's grin had gotten wider. Taking in a deep breath to stifle his annoyance, he opened the cell, standing to one side as Hook stepped out. He closed and locked the door, stalling a little bit before finally turning to face his worst nightmare.

"You're making the right choice sweet heart." That mocking voice said.

Charming had just opened his mouth to make a snappy retort when Hook used his good hand to grab onto his neck and crush their lips together. David closed his eyes tightly, trying to imagine that the person he was giving himself to was his Snow. But even his imagination couldn't do anything about the stubble scratching at his face; the ice cold hook that grazed his side, the clearly male body that was pressed to his. Even the smell was different. Snow always smelled like flowers and apples. The pirate had a completely different aroma. In spite of himself, he couldn't resist inhaling the unfamiliar essence. The scent reminded him of the tint of gunpowder, the wooden hull of a ship, the salt of the ocean.

It was intoxicating.

Hook had taken his shocked gasp as a chance to slide his tongue in the prince's mouth. As the taste of rum and strawberries invaded his senses, David found himself responding to the kiss, his own tongue sparring in the fight for dominance. Seemingly against his will he melted into Killian's embrace, a small shiver of pleasure going through him as their hips ground together, creating a mind numbing friction. He moaned into the kiss, a pool of desire forming in his lower belly. His breath hitched as the pirate nipped at his lower lip with his teeth and _god_, it felt good.

It was all too much; he had to touch him.

His hands roamed over a firm chest, past a long tanned neck before finally finding purchase in soft, jet black hair. He tugged at it roughly, the receiving moan he got in response going straight to his groin. And as he kissed and let himself be kissed by his sworn enemy, he started to feel an overwhelming pressure in his chest. His heart began to pound desperately, his throat had closed up, and his lungs felt like they were on fire.

He was drowning.

...and he didn't ever want it to stop.

Unfortunately, the need for oxygen dictated his desires and he found himself eventually coming up for air. He stood there for a second, catching his breath. Through half lidded eyes he could make out Hook staring at him with a startling intensity, his usual smirk completely erased from his features. If the prince didn't know better, he'd have said that the pirate almost looked vulnerable.

David licked his lips nervously, wondering what the other was thinking. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Killian had slowly been moving closer.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ David thought frantically. _'One kiss; that's all we agreed on.'_

Why wasn't he moving? Why didn't he push him away?

_'Shit.'_

His heart began beating rapidly as his space was once again evaded. Hook was a mere inch away now, close enough that their breath mingled, lips brushing ever so slightly.

It was useless. He could feel the will to refuse quickly slipping away from him. His eyes slid shut once more as Hook leaned in, anticipa-

"Stop fooling around Hook, we only agreed on one kiss."

_'Snow.'_

Just like that, the spell was broken. David's eyes snapped open abruptly, and the reality of what he was just about to do hit him full force. He pushed Killian away roughly, refusing to look at him as he swiftly made his way back over to his wife.

"A deal's a deal Hook," David said gruffly. He wrapped an arm around Snow's waist, pulling her into him.

The pirate turned to face them, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Whatever David had thought he'd seen earlier was gone, replaced by Hook's trademark smirk.

"Are you okay?" Snow looked at David, concerned. "It was hard to see you."

David struggled to put on a smile as he turned to face her.

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine." He reassured her.

She smiled at him softly, satisfied with his reply. The princess moved closer to him, and David knew she was going in for a kiss. He dodged it swiftly, turning his head so that she caught his cheek. Snow peered up at him, questioning.

"Wouldn't want you to have to kiss me before I've brushed the taste of him out of my mouth." He explained quickly.

"I don't care," she grinned, moving in again.

Once again he evaded her advance, this time putting a hand up to stop her.

"Snow, it's not the time. We need to know what Cora's plans are."

David felt a pang of guilt at the slightly hurt look on her face, but she nodded in understanding. Just like he knew she would. They both turned their attention back to Hook, who'd watched the whole exchange amusedly.

The prince looked down, ashamed of his self. He knew exactly why he'd rejected his wife's advantages, and it had nothing to do with the mission at hand. His lips were still tingling from the pirate's kiss and he wanted to hold onto the feeling if only for a little bit longer.

"Okay, Hook. Tell us what you know."

He finally looked over at the pirate when Snow spoke.

Killian's smirk widened ever so slightly as he stepped forward.

"Of course," he drawled, his eyes connecting with David's as he purred out the next bit.

"I'm a man of my word"

...


End file.
